


Two Little Birds

by djfox31



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djfox31/pseuds/djfox31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The description of the birds was awesome and I couldn't help making something for it. =)</p>
<p>Also on my tumblr: http://djfox31.tumblr.com/post/44840314061</p></blockquote>





	Two Little Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316534) by [winterhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhill/pseuds/winterhill). 



**Author's Note:**

> The description of the birds was awesome and I couldn't help making something for it. =)
> 
> Also on my tumblr: http://djfox31.tumblr.com/post/44840314061


End file.
